More Than Just a Name
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Ethan is a Crane. He and Theresa meet in a college class at Castleton University. Ethan is attracted to Theresa, but once Theresa learns who he is, she backs away. Can Ethan prove to Theresa that he is more than just a name?
1. Default Chapter

**Introductions**

(Author's note: I'm setting up this story as though Ethan and Theresa went to college together. For sake of reason, some characters may be altered from the show into this story. Enjoy!)

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Hitting her alarm clock, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald yawns and stretches in her bed, seeing that a new day has come to Harmony.

"_Today is my first day of college. I can't believe it_!" Excited, she jumps out of bed, and starts to put on her outfit for the day. After she combs out her long black hair, she runs downstairs to the kitchen, and is greeted by the smell of eggs and pancakes, her favorite dish.

"Morning, mama!" She says as she kisses her mother's cheek.  
  
"Morning, Theresita. I made your favorite breakfast today in hopes that this will be a great first day for you at college." Her mother, Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, states.

"Mama, you're the best."  
  
Staring at her daughter, Pilar smiles. "Do you know how happy I am that you are continuing your education? You make me so proud, my little girl." She kisses the top of Theresa's head and then goes to put on her coat to head to work.

"I love you, mama."  
  
"And I love you, mi hija. Take care and I can't wait to hear about your day later."

Once Theresa finishes her breakfast, she calls her best friend, Whitney Russell, to see if she is ready to be picked up.  
  
"All set, girl."  
  
"Great, I'll be there in 10."

After Theresa picks up Whitney, they discuss their first day. "I'm so nervous. I hope I get classes that I'll like."  
  
"Me, too. Hopefully, we can get together for lunch at the Book Café, or something."  
  
"Of course."

Once they arrive at Castleton University, they give each other a quick hug, and then make their way through the registration lines. An announcement is made that classes will officially begin at 11 a.m. Looking at her watch, Theresa realizes she has about two hours to kill before her class.

"Maybe I'll just go find the classroom, and sit outside."  
  
Once she finds the classroom for her first class of Chemistry, she sits outside the door, and begins doodling on her notebook.

As she gets up off the floor, she is suddenly whacked in the shoulder by a backpack. Turning around, she sees a guy running down the hall. "Hey, jerk, watch where you're going!" "_The nerve!"_ She thinks to herself as she gathers her things and heads into the classroom.

**Meanwhile**  
  
Ethan Crane hated being late. More important, he hated being lost. It was another year for him at Castleton University, where he was studying law. He arrived at the university an hour before his Chemistry class was to be held. Since he was early, he figured he'd head off to the library to look up law cases for his future classes he was bound to have. Seeing that his Chemistry class was not until 11:30, Ethan quickly scanned the campus map to see what building his class was in.  
  
"_I know this already, why am I acting like a freshman?_" He thought to himself as he put the campus map into his backpack. Feeling confident that this year was going to be the best, he headed off to the library. Engrossed in reading law cases, Ethan looked at his watch and saw that it was already 11:20.

"_Damnit, I have to run!_" He thinks to himself as he gathers his books and runs off to the Davis Building, home to the science classes. Once he arrives there, he runs through the corridors in such a hurry looking for his classroom, he never sees the girl against the wall. He hears her yell something at him, but at the rate he was going, he didn't feel like apologizing.

Going down one hall, he realizes his classroom was on the other side. Making a run for it, he finds his classroom, and is one of the last people to arrive. Seeing that the class is pretty full, Ethan looks around and finds a seat next to a brown-eyed beauty, and heads for it.

**Meanwhile**

Theresa has found her seat in her Chemistry class. She has her notebook in front of her, and begins doodling again, when she looks up and sees that someone is sitting next to her. Recognizing the color of his sweater, Theresa realizes the man sitting next to her is the one that bumped into her in the hallway.  
  
"_Great, what a way to start off my year_!" She thinks to herself as she moves away from the guy.

"_Wow, this girl is pretty cute, I wonder if she'll talk to me_." Ethan thinks to himself as he looks at Theresa.

Becoming annoyed with his stares, Theresa looks up. "Do I have lipstick on my teeth or something?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, care to explain why you're staring at me?"  
  
Ethan smiled inwardly as he realized this girl had a fiery temper. "No real reason. I just think you're pretty."  
  
"Pretty enough that you had to slam your backpack into my shoulder in the hallway?" Theresa asks with a look on her face.

_"Oh, God, tell me I didn't..."_ Ethan thinks to himself. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I hate being late, and I didn't know where this room was located. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I don't even know you, so how can I forgive you?"  
  
Sticking out his hand, Ethan continues, "My name is Ethan. What's yours?"  
  
"Theresa."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Theresa." Ethan says as he kisses her hand.

"Well, it's good to see that chivalry hasn't died yet." Theresa replies, and the two share a laugh just as the professor walks into the room.

**Coming Up  
**  
Ethan and Theresa begin a friendship

What will Theresa's reaction be to learning Ethan is a Crane?

**Please RR**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

As the Chemistry professor lectures on what is expected of his students, Theresa feels a nudge next to her, and looks over to find Ethan passing her a note. Looking up to make sure she isn't being watched, Theresa unfolds the note, and reads:

_"Is this professor a dud, or what?"_  
  
Covering her mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping, Theresa writes back, "Yeah, he is. Looks like we're in for a long semester."

Passing the note back to Ethan, he reads the note and smiles at Theresa.

_"Okay, so he has a cute smile, Theresa, but he still is rude and mean. I mean, come on, he pushed you in the hallway!"_ She thinks to herself.

_"God, I hope this girl can get over my accident with her. She's really pretty. I hope we can work something out."_ Ethan thinks to himself.

As the class finally is dismissed, Theresa gathers her things and begins walking out of the classroom. As she goes outside to the fresh air, she hears her name being called.

"Hey, Theresa, wait up!"  
  
She turns around, and is again greeted by Ethan. She smiles, and then asks, "What's up?"  
  
"Well, are you in a hurry to go anywhere?"  
  
She looks at her watch. "Nope, I'm waiting for my best friend to get out of her class, which should be in another 20 minutes or so. We're going to go grab some lunch."  
  
"Well, would you like to sit at that bench with me while you wait?"  
  
Thinking, Theresa comes up with a decision, "Alright, as long as you don't shove me off the bench."  
  
Ethan smiles, to which Theresa begins to melt inside. "Deal."  
  
Making their way to a bench, they sit down and Ethan takes the opportunity to stare at Theresa again.

"You're staring."  
  
"I can't help it. You're a very beautiful woman, Theresa."  
  
"Do you use that line on all the girls you've had?" She asks.

"No. I haven't dated in a while. I was hurt by a former girlfriend, and so it's taken me a while to get back into the swing of things."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"well, life goes on, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, tell me about yourself?" Ethan asks curiously.

"Well, I have 3 brothers and a sister. My papa died when I was younger, so my mother has had to raise all of us on her own. She truly is an inspiration to me. Um, I want to be a fashion designer after I graduate from here. What about you?"  
  
"Well, I have two sisters who are away in Europe. My parents are together, but might as well live in separate houses, since they don't get along."  
  
"That's so sad. Marriage should be something sacred and precious, not something that is destroyed."  
  
Looking into her eyes, Ethan begins to feel a connection with Theresa. "We agree on that, Theresa. Anyway, my father is insistent that I finish my law degree soon so that I can take over the family business."  
  
"Is that what you see yourself doing for the rest of your life?"  
  
Ethan pauses as he thinks of this carefully. "Well, I have no choice..."  
  
"You always have a choice, Ethan. Life is all about making choices."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Yeah, I'm usually right about stuff like this. I call it fate. If something is meant to happen, it will."  
  
"Good motto to live by."  
  
"Thanks."

Looking up, Theresa spots Whitney coming out of the main building.

"Well, I see my friend, so I must go. I'll see you on Wednesday for Chemistry."  
  
"You bet."  
  
After Theresa leaves, Ethan ponders on one thought, _"God, Theresa, will you still like me after you find out I'm a Crane?"_

**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa learns the truth about Ethan!

What will her reaction be?

**Please R/R**


	3. Learning the Truth

**Learning the Truth**

As Theresa approaches Whitney, Whitney looks over to where Theresa was heading from.

"Hey, Whit, how was your class?"  
  
"I can tell it's going to be a long semester."  
  
"Yeah, I hear you on that. My chemistry teacher is already proving to be a thorn on my side."  
  
"Hey, Theresa, who was that you were talking to before I came out here?"  
  
Theresa looks over to the bench, where Ethan is still sitting. "Oh, him? That's Ethan. We have the same chemistry class. We were just talking."  
  
"Ethan? Ethan Crane?!"  
  
"What do you mean Crane? He's one of THEM?!"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No! He never told me his last name."  
  
"Well, he looks like the guy I see on Entertainment Tonight all the time. If that's the guy, then his family is loaded. They live in a mansion over on the other side of Harmony, his dad is Julian Crane, head of Crane Industries."  
  
"Whit, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm almost 100% sure, Theresa. I seriously think that guy is Ethan Crane. Just be careful, sweetie, okay?"  
  
Flabbergasted, Theresa looks back over at Ethan and thinks to herself, _"God, Ethan, are you playing me for a fool? Are you really being genuine with me or are you just trying to get something more from me?"_ Deciding that she'll play it by ear, Theresa stops looking at Ethan, and then heads home with Whitney.

Once she's home, she finds her mother in the kitchen. "Hi, mama."  
  
"Mi hija, how was your day?"  
  
"It went well, mama. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, Theresa, what is it?"

"Well, what do you know about Ethan Crane?"  
  
Surprised, Pilar sits next to her daughter at the table. "Why do you ask, Theresa?"  
  
"Well, he's in my chemistry class. At first, we didn't get off on the right foot, then today we got along. Whitney told me who he was. So, what do you know about him?"  
  
"Well, Theresa, you know I worked for the Crane mansion as a head maid. I used to see Ethan every now and then. He was always very nice to me, and always asked how I was doing. Ethan seemed like a nice man at the time. His mother, Ivy, has told me that all she ever wanted was for Ethan to find a nice woman to marry. She loves her son so much. Theresa, I can't tell you what to do with your life. You are 18 after all. I just want you to have a good head on your shoulders, and know that for every action you take, a consequence is in store."  
  
"Yes, mama, I know. I will be careful, I promise."  
  
Kissing her mother's cheek, Theresa goes off to her bedroom to think. "If Ethan is a Crane, there is no way he could want someone from my class. I know that's crazy for me to think, but it's true. I have to find some way to just back off from Ethan. Maybe I can move around the classroom a bit so that I won't get stuck next to Ethan. I have to avoid him at all costs so that he doesn't think I'm after him for his money, or anything else."

**Coming Up**  
  
Ethan notices Theresa's pulling away, and attempts to bring her back

Theresa attempts to move on.

**Please RR**


	4. Pulling Away

**Pulling Away**

After Theresa learns that Ethan is a Crane, she stops at nothing to ensure that she doesn't run into him around Harmony, or Castleton University. When Monday comes again for her Chemistry class, Theresa walks into the classroom, and sits in the back of the room. Praying that Ethan will not spot her, she pulls out a book to read, and hides her face between the pages.

When Ethan walks into his classroom, he is sad to see that Theresa is not sitting next to his usual seat. He looks around, and spots a girl with a book to her face. Sensing automatically that it's Theresa, he attempts to move to sit next to her, but finds no seats near her. Sighing, he sits in his normal spot.

"I wonder why she isn't sitting with me today?" Ethan thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry to do this, Ethan, but I refuse to be another notch on your belt of women you've had." Theresa thinks as she looks at the back of Ethan's head.

Sensing that someone is watching him, Ethan looks to where Theresa is sitting, and finds that she was staring at him.

After class is over, Ethan runs to the back of the room to try and talk with Theresa.

"Hi, Theresa."

"Ethan, I can't talk right now." Putting her things into her backpack, Theresa manages to escape any further conversation with Ethan.

"_Why isn't she talking to me?_" He thinks to himself.

As he attempts to get to Theresa again, a sudden though stops him dead in his tracks. "_God, did she find out that I'm a Crane? No, that's impossible. I wouldn't have told her..."_

Once he is home, he finds his mother, Ivy Crane, sitting in the living room talking with her head maid, Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald.

"Afternoon mother, Pilar."  
  
"Ethan, darling! How was your day today?"  
  
"Fine, mom. I met this girl in my Chemistry class, but now she won't talk to me."  
  
"Well, maybe she was having a bad day?"  
  
"I don't know, Mother. We got along great a few days ago, then today, it just went up in smoke. I tried to get her attention, and it never worked."  
  
"Well, if this girl is the one for you, I'm sure you'll know it."  
  
"Yeah, I just hope Theresa realizes it too..."  
  
Hearing her daughter's name, Pilar looks up at Ethan. "Theresa you say?"  
  
"Yeah, Pilar, that's her name. Why, do you know her?"  
  
Debating on whether to tell the truth or not, Pilar finally fesses up. "Actually, Ethan, Theresa is my daughter."  
  
"Your daughter?!"  
  
"Yes. She asked me about you actually last night at dinner."

"She did?" Hope bloomed inside of Ethan's chest.

"Yeah, she was curious as to who you were. I told her that I knew you since you were a little boy, and that I always knew you as a nice, caring man."  
  
"Well, thank you for the compliments, Pilar."  
  
"Ethan, you don't have to thank me. You're like another son to me. But you also have to realize that I would take my daughter's side at any time. She is young, Ethan. I can't tell her what to do with her life anymore, but I'm telling you to please not hurt my daughter."

Hearing the mother's love through her words, Ethan nods his head. "I promise, Pilar. I don't want to see Theresa hurt. I just would like to get to know her as me Ethan, not with the Crane name or any other such thing."  
  
"Then follow your heart, Ethan. Just be careful as you do."

Giving Pilar a hug, Ethan makes his way upstairs. Once in his room, he thinks of ways to make Theresa see that he is different then the ideal image of the Crane heir.

Coming up with a plan, Ethan takes a tape recorder, and starts to record a conversation.

"Hi, Theresa. I know this is a crazy thing for me to do, but it's what I have to do. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I never told you what my last name was. For so long, I've been known as the Crane heir, the man who will take over everything, the rich boy, the snob. For once in my life I just wanted to be known as Ethan, the man. Your spark for life called to me in some crazy way. I know at first, we got off on the right foot. But our talk at the bench really let me be myself just for a little while. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you who I was. I really like you, Theresa, and I hope I can be able to talk to you, and hang out with you soon. Love, Ethan."  
  
Once he finishes recording his message, Ethan runs downstairs to Pilar.

"Pilar, I know you may think this is a crazy idea, but can you give this tape to Theresa please? It's just something I want her to hear in hopes that she understands where I'm coming from."  
  
Taking the tape, Pilar puts it into her pocketbook. "Sure, Ethan, I will give this to Theresa."

Later on at night, Theresa listens to Ethan's words, as she sits on her bed. "Oh, Ethan, is this really true? Can I really be able to trust you and start a friendship, which could lead to something more with you? Dear God, tell me what to do...."

**Coming Up  
**  
Theresa tries to move on without Ethan

What will Pilar and Whitney tell Theresa to do?

Will Ethan and Theresa find their way back to each other?  
  
**Please R/R**


	5. Moving On

**Moving On**

Coming into class on Monday, Ethan tries to put on a brave face on, knowing that he will face Theresa. As he looks up to where she normally sits, he is surprised to see that Theresa is not there. Looking around the room, Ethan notices that Theresa is no where to be found.

_"I wonder if she's sick today."_ He thinks to himself, as he prepares for class.

After class is over, Ethan is still surprised that Theresa never showed up. Walking toward the library after class, Ethan looks to the quad and notices a girl that resembles Theresa sitting under the tree. _"Do I go to her and see if it's Theresa?"_ He thinks to himself.

Coming up with a decision, Ethan makes his way to the quad, and as he draws closer, realizes that it is Theresa sitting under the tree.

"Hey, Theresa." He says slowly.

Theresa looks up from reading her book, "oh, hi, Ethan."  
  
"You feeling okay? You weren't in class today."

"Oh, I'm fine. I switched to another section of the chemistry class today. Schedule conflicts."

"Theresa, are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"No, why would you say that?"  
  
"Because it's like you're avoiding me like I'm the plague."  
  
"Well, Mr. CRANE, I didn't want to bother you that's all."

Ethan stands back as he sees how mad Theresa looks. "God, she does know that I'm a Crane...this is a nightmare, this wasn't supposed to happen." "Theresa.."  
  
"No, Ethan, really, it's just fine. Truth had to come out sometime. I'm just glad it's now, rather than later. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to go to."

"Theresa, I'm sorry." Ethan yells out.

Stopping in her tracks, Theresa looks back at Ethan. "Sometimes, sorry isn't enough, Ethan." With that, she wonders off.

_"Dear God, how am I going to get Theresa to believe me? I'm starting to develop feelings for her, and now that she knows the truth, she'll never want to be with me.."  
_  
**Meanwhile**  
  
_"Dear God, what do I do? Ethan lied to me! He never told me the truth that he was a Crane. Can I still want him even though he lied to me? Please God, tell me what to do..."_

**Coming Up**  
  
Ethan tries to get Theresa back

Theresa goes to two important people for advice

**Please R/R**


	6. Fighting for What I Want

**Fighting for What I Want**

While sitting in his room, Ethan stares a picture he has of Theresa. With her smiling face looking at him, Ethan sighs.

"Theresa, how can I get you to see that I'm more than just the Crane name?"

**Meanwhile, in Theresa's room**

"God, Ethan, I hope you rot in hell for lying to me!" Theresa yells as she boxes all the things that would remind her of Ethan.

She slumps on top of her bed, and grabs her favorite stuffed teddy bear. "Mr. Bear, I know you aren't real, but there has to be something I can do to get Ethan Crane off my mind."

**In Ethan's Room  
**  
Deciding on a way to win back Theresa, Ethan writes her a long, heartfelt letter, hoping that it will find its way to Theresa's heart. After he seals the letter in an envelope, he goes off to buy her a teddy bear from the store. Slowly making his way to her house, Ethan takes a deep breath, in hopes that he is doing the right thing.

Finding Theresa's window, Ethan peeps in, and notices that she has her back turned to him. Deciding not to interrupt her, he places the teddy bear and note on the window sill, and then taps the window, disappearing into the trees so that he will not be seen.

Hearing a knock at her window, Theresa turns around and comes face to face with a teddy bear holding a rose and a note. Smiling inwardly, she goes to the window and takes the teddy bear into her room. Setting him on the bed, she takes the note, and stares at Ethan's handwriting.

"Do I really want to read this? Maybe I should..." Slowly opening the envelope, Theresa begins to read Ethan's letter:  
  
_"Dear Theresa. I know this is the last thing you want from me, but I had to do it. I know you are mad at me for not telling you who I really was. For that, I will forever apologize for hurting you. You were the first girl I met that I wanted to let into my heart and learn what I was all about without the idea of the Crane name attached. You made me feel alive with our talks, and you made me feel special. I just hope that you will let me back into your life..into your heart. Listen to your heart, Theresa. Let me back in.._

_Forever yours, Ethan."_  
  
Sighing, Theresa puts the note away and looks out her window. "Oh, Ethan, I don't know what my heart is saying anymore....I want to know you more, but at the same time, how can I live with the fact that our relationship started on a lie?"  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa goes to two important women for advice

Ethan and Theresa reflect on what their life would be like without the other

**Please R/R**


	7. Getting Advice

**Getting Advice**

After Theresa ponders what Ethan has done, she goes out of her room and heads to the kitchen to see her mother.

"Hi, mama."  
  
Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald turns around from the stove, and looks at her daughter. "Theresita, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mama, I don't know what to do! I mean you know about how I met Ethan, and yet, I'm trying to stay away from him because he lied to me."

"Do you think that maybe he had to lie to see if you liked him for who he was as a person?"  
  
"That makes sense, mama. Ethan left me a teddy bear and a note on my window tonight. He said he was so sorry he hurt me. I just can't start off a relationship with him knowing it started as a lie."  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Theresita. But, you have to believe in Fate. Fate is on your side. If you and Ethan are meant to be, then you will be together."  
  
"Thanks, mama." Theresa gives her mother a hug and then goes to her room again.

Grabbing the phone, Theresa calls her best friend, Whitney Russell. "Hey, girl, how are you?"  
  
"Theresa! I'm good, how are you?"  
  
"One word: Confused."  
  
"What's wrong, hun?"

"Well, you know how I told you about Ethan?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Well, I tried staying away from him, and yet, he's not giving up on me. He's left me little notes with teddy bears, he's sent me cards. He sounds like he's generally upset that he hurt me, and wants to make it up to me."  
  
"Theresa, I can't make a choice for you. Maybe you should meet up with Ethan and discuss your relationship, and see what happens."  
"Thanks, Whit. I needed that."  
  
"No problem, honey. Let me know how it goes."  
  
After she hangs up the phone, Theresa calls Ethan.

"Ethan Crane."  
  
"Ethan, hi, it's Theresa."  
  
"Theresa! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Can you meet me for coffee at the Book Café?"  
  
"Sure, count me in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Theresa sighs. "God, please let me do the right thing."

**Coming Up  
**  
Ethan and Theresa discuss their relationship

**Please R/R**


	8. Meeting Again

**Meeting Again**

Arriving at the Book Café, Theresa looks around for Ethan, and spots him in the corner booth.

"Hi, Ethan."  
  
He looks up from reading a magazine. "Theresa! I'm so glad you're here." He gets up and helps her into the booth.

"Thank you for meeting me."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Theresa looks into Ethan's eyes. "This is hard for me, you know? Finding out you were a Crane didn't sit well with me. At first, I thought you were just going to use me to your advantage. After I got your gifts, though, I thought, 'maybe there is another side to him that I'm not seeing.' Everyone keeps telling me that you're not like the rest of the Crane family, that you're different. I figured I'd use this time now to see that for myself."

After listening to Theresa, Ethan begins to speak, "Theresa, you have to believe that I am very sorry for deceiving you. That was never my intention. When I first met you, we got off on the wrong foot, for sure. But then, when we started talking, I realized that it was 'nice' just being Ethan, without having the Crane name attached for a few moments. You started a friendship with me because of how I acted toward you. When you found out the truth, I was hurt because I didn't know what to think. A part of me knew you weren't after me for money. Another part of me was afraid that you would never talk to me again because of how I acted toward you, and the fact that our relationship started off as a lie. I hope you can forgive me, Theresa, because I want you to know that I truly care for you. I hope that we can start again as friends, and see what happens from there."

"I'd like that, Ethan." Theresa says, as she watches Ethan's smile widen with happiness.  
  
"So would I, Theresa, so would I."

After they finish drinking some coffee, Ethan and Theresa decide to take a walk in the park.

While walking, Ethan can't stop himself from looking at Theresa.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Theresa asks as she spots Ethan staring at her.

"Nope. You're just a beauty to my eyes."  
  
"You're not trying to feed me a line, are you?"  
  
Stopping in front of her, Ethan places Theresa's hand over his heart. "I swear to you that anything I say to you from here on out is nothing but the truth. You are a very beautiful woman, Theresa. A woman I would love to get to know more, if you'll let me."  
  
Smiling, Theresa hugs Ethan close to her. "I think that can be arranged."  
  
Ethan slowly bends his head down, and kisses Theresa's lips.

"To our relationship." Ethan toasts with a kiss.

"To our relationship."

**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa and Ethan's relationship grows

What will the future be for E/T?

**Please R/R**


	9. A Growing Relationship

**A Growing Relationship**

It has now been about six months that Theresa and Ethan have been dating. Theresa has yet to meet Ethan's family, and approaches him about that subject while they are eating lunch at the Book Café.

"Ethan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, hon, what is it?"  
  
"Why haven't I met your family yet?"  
  
Putting his fork down, Ethan takes a deep breath. "Well, sweetie, I didn't want you to meet them yet because...well...I didn't know what they would think of you."  
  
"Are you saying that they would be upset because I am not from your social circle?"  
  
"They know that I am old enough to make my own decisions. I have always told them that class means nothing to me. Love comes before society values and beliefs. My father can be very intimidating, and I did not want to subject you to his ways."  
  
"Ethan, I appreciate you looking out for me, but you have to trust that I can handle myself and anyone that comes in my way. I'm a big girl, not some little kid."  
  
"I know that, Theresa. Maybe tonight we can go over there before our date and go through the introductions?"  
  
"I would like that, Ethan. I want to be fully part of your world."  
  
"You are, Theresa. You are."  
  
Later on that night, Ethan swings by Theresa's place to pick her up to go meet his family. "You ready for this?" He asks.

"More than ready. I've been thinking about this a lot, you know. While I would like to know your family, I think I can handle if they don't accept me for who I am. All that really matters to me is what you feel."  
  
Taking her hand in his, Ethan smiles. "Well, I can tell you that I'm definitely head over heels for you. I think you are a great person, and I'm really glad that we're developing a relationship together."  
  
"Me too, Ethan, me too."

Once they arrive at the Crane mansion, Theresa is in awe of the size of the house. "This is beautiful, Ethan."  
  
"Wait till you see what's inside."  
  
Once they enter the house, Theresa takes a deep breath as she prepares to meet Ethan's family. "I can do this. They will like me for who I am." She chants to herself.

Walking into the living room with Ethan, Theresa sees a very elegant woman sitting on the couch drinking tea. When she looks up and spots Ethan, Theresa notices the huge smile that crosses the woman's face and watches as she stands.

"Ethan, what a surprise!" Ivy says as she hugs her son. Looking over at Theresa, she smiles. "And who is this lovely woman?"  
  
"Mother, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. You may recognize her from Pilar, since she is her daughter."  
  
"Of course! Pilar speaks of you all the time. Hello, Theresa, my name is Ivy." She takes Theresa's hand in her own and Theresa begins to feel a sense of relief.

"Hello, Mrs. Crane." She says.

Hearing all the noise in the living room, Julian Crane walks in and spots his son.

"Ethan, my boy, how are you?" He says as he claps Ethan on the back.

"Hello, father. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Pleasure, Theresa." Julian says as he shakes her hand,

"I'm honored to meet you both, thank you for having me here." Theresa says.

"It's our pleasure. Come, let's all sit down for dinner." Ivy says as she directs the four of them into the dining room.

Feeling Ethan wrap his arm around her waist, Theresa looks up into his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks as they walk to the dining room.

"Yes, thank you for asking."

After dinner is over, Ivy and Theresa discuss fashion, while Ethan and Julian discuss some issues at Crane Industries.

"Theresa, I am very glad that I met you today. Just looking at Ethan, I know he is very happy with you. I hope you both will have a great future. And from what I can tell, your future will definitely be bright with your fashion degree. Just the way you've described some dresses that are in style to me now shows me that you can accomplish anything you set your mind to."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, Mrs. Crane."  
  
"Please, dear, call me Ivy."  
  
"Of course."  
  
As Theresa and Ivy are talking, Ethan discusses business with his father. "You know, son, I can see why you would be attracted to Theresa. She is an intelligent, beautiful woman. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Even if she isn't from our social class, father?"  
  
"Son, I think that true love should come from the heart, not from social standing. You have my blessing to be with Theresa. I think that she will make this family very happy."  
  
"So do I, father, so do I." Ethan says as he looks over at Theresa and the two share a smile.

Later on in the evening, Theresa and Ethan are cuddled up on the couch and disucss meeting Ethan's parents.

"They seem both very nice."  
  
"They have their moments, as all parents do. But they are my parents, and of course I love them."  
  
"I am actually relieved that they are accepting of our relationship."  
  
"You know, I'm very proud of you for the way you handled yourself. It made me come to a realization."  
  
"Oh? And just what realization is that, Ethan?"  
  
Taking her hand in his, Ethan stares into Theresa's eyes. "That I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"You are?" Theresa asks surprisingly.  
  
"Yes. I love you, Theresa. And I am so happy that we are together."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Theresa looks into Ethan's eyes. "I love you, too. It's amazing how our relationship has grown from the moment we first met."  
  
"You're right. We got off on a wrong foot so to speak, but now, I know that we can overcome even the craziest moments."  
  
"To our future." Theresa says as she leans in to kiss Ethan.  
  
"To our future." Ethan seals his promise of forever to Theresa with a passionate kiss.

**Coming Up**  
  
The conclusion of "More than Just a Name"

**Please R/R**


	10. More than Just a Name

**More than Just a Name**

Sitting on her porch swing, Theresa rocks back and forth, as she reflects on how her life has changed over the last few years. "I can't believe how much I've grown and changed over the years. It is amazing that now I am happily married, and soon will be having a baby."  
  
"You're right, our life is amazing." A voice says, interrupting Theresa's thoughts.

"Hey you." Theresa turns around and sees Ethan, and kisses him when he sits next to her. 

"Are you doing okay?" Ethan asks.

"More than okay. You know, what I was saying earlier is true. Our life is so perfect right now. Granted, we got off on the wrong foot in college, but look at us now."  
  
"Baby, we are incredible. I love you so much, and I am so happy that I was persistent enough to fight for you, and our love. Soon, our family will be complete with our baby coming. Life doesn't get any better than this."  
  
"That's for sure." The two share a passionate kiss, feeling the bond between them grow tenfold.

Later on, Theresa lies protectively in Ethan's arms. "You're an amazing man, Ethan."  
  
"You're the amazing one, Theresa. You captivated me from the start of our relationship. Being able to making it up to you for how I treated you in college by not telling you who I was made me realize that life wasn't about money and luxury. Life is about love and laughter and happiness. You, my beautiful wife, give me all that and more everyday we are together."  
  
"I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Mrs. Crane."  
  
From their love, came a great gift. Theresa gave birth to the couple's first born son, Hunter Ethan Crane. Needless to say, the couple's love for each other grew even more as they watched their first born. Life was just about as perfect as it gets for the happy couple.

"I'll always love you, Theresa."  
  
"And I'll always love you, Ethan."

They share a kiss as they watch their son.

**The End**

**Please R/R**


End file.
